


Do you see papa?

by fresh_hellz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, all aboard the pain train, i do love this ship but damn do i enjoy a good angsty story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_hellz/pseuds/fresh_hellz
Summary: He finally realized where she was standing. How could he have forgotten?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Do you see papa?

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading this old one shot I had written and forgot how much I actually enjoyed writing this one. There was a good amount of typos so I went and fixed those up, because I couldn't be bothered when I had originally posted this on my fanfic account.

How unfortunate that his travels had to last as long as they did. He was only supposed to be away for a 4 month period but the letters kept coming to him and extending his mission. He had been away for far too long. He got wind of Sakura being pregnant and was overjoyed when he heard. He was gone for about 3 weeks when he found out. As a medic-nin you would think she would have realized sooner, but no- she was a little over 2 months when she discovered. He always tried finishing his mission fast in hopes of going back to her sooner. Then after 8 months of endless travel he finally saw an end, he hurried back home as quick as he could.

While traveling back he decided to sit and take a break along the shore of a lake. As he sat he pulled out a few pictures from the inside pocket of his cloak and smiled at the photos in hand. Flipping through them brought so many memories of the two of them and he then suddenly realized that when returning home he'd soon have more memories to create with a new addition. He felt a pang in his chest that felt like guilt. He wasn't sure why this feeling was coming over him. Was it because of him not being there with Sakura during these important months? Possibly. Although he felt the most guilt when it came to the thought of his future child. He stood up and continued on his way soon enough he'll be able to see them.

****

After a few days of travel, he was finally close to the gates and in a few more minutes he would finally be reunited with his family! The buildup of anxiousness had made itself known since the night before along with that nagging side of guilt. _'Only a few more feet'_ he thought to himself as he could see the giant gates coming closer. His feet sped up even faster.

As he crossed the threshold and neared that one particular bench he paused for a bit and gazed at it. He winced this time as the feeling of guilt seemed to only get worse but, without futher ado, he took a deep breath and continued onward ready to reunite with his wife. He made his way a bit further into the village and overheard a conversation between two women in hospital uniforms.

"Did you hear where Sakura-san was going?"

"Yeah, she was going to introduce them"

"So soon? didn't she just get discharged today?"

"Yes. She said she was heading towards—"

His eyes widened and confusion made itself apparent with his expression. Had he heard that last part correctly? Another feeling of guilt and sadness was washing over him. He had to go to her sprinting as fast as he could. As he finally arrived at his destination he saw a pink head further up the path. When approaching closer he saw her holding a little bundle. The closer he got the more intense the pain. _'Dear lord, when was it going to stop?'_ The little bundle had a full head of dark hair, and from a little glimpse, dark eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress with his family crest embroidered on the bottom corner. His face softened and he smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, we have a daughter..." her voice was shaky and almost at a whisper. She was clutching on to their daughter a bit tighter it seemed, almost as if her life depended on it.

 _"We have a daughter,"_ He repeated back sorrowfully with his shoulders hunching forward in defeat. In that moment he finally realized where she was standing. How could he have forgotten? He had died a few months ago.

_"I'm so sorry Sakura, I should have listened to you and just stayed. I could've forgone this mission and you wouldn't be in this much pain, I fucked up real bad this time. We would have been happy you, me, and —"_

"Sarada… That's the name I choose for her. I know you were probably joking when you suggested it, but when I read it I though it was a pretty sounding name. I hope you can see her wherever you are. Don't you worry, I'm going to make sure that this child knows just how much you love her. I'm going to tell her lots of stories from our time together. I'm going to answer her questions as best as I can, but Sasuke-kun… If you could do me one last favor," she stopped talking. Her whole body was trembling and tears were tumbling down her face. He stood there a heartbroken man and finally understood why he felt so guilty... he would never be able to be there for them. He closed his eyes to try and stop tears from falling. Her short pants for breath breaking his heart even more. Why did this universe have to be so cruel?

 _"Anything you want Sakura,"_ almost as if she could hear him she finally spoke.

"Always keep an eye out on us. Especially Sarada! Help her when I can't and help her whenever she needs it! There are sooo many things... things I wish we could have done as a family! Sasuke-kun we both love you and miss you!" She choked up unable to talk more. 

_"Forgive me you two... I'll always look over you both. I'll always be there-"_ He walked closer towards his family and wrapped his arms around the most important people in his life. Sakura shivered and Sarada whimpered a little bit. She opened her little eyes and looked right into his. He had once heard about babies seeing spirits before and hoped with all of his heart it was true.

 _"Sarada, I'll always be there. I'll be the sparkle in your eye, I'll be the eventual smirk on your face, and I'll be there even when you curse our unruly hair. You be a brave girl and be there for your mama as long as you can. Surely we'll all be together one day, but not too soon. I'm sorry for not being there for you physically, but you'll be fine. You are after all my daughter,"_ Sakura gingerly placed a bouquet flowers on the slab of stone and noticed her daughters eyes looking towards the direction of the tombstone.

"What is it sweetie? Do you see papa?"

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it! I like writing stuff that's short, sweet (maybe not in this case), and to the point. 
> 
> There's another short angsty one shot i'm gonna post after fixing it. So keep an eye out for it!


End file.
